


The Great Lake

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Everything, The softest tentacle porn you’re likely to read, tentacle sex in my Harry Potter AU? It’s more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey Jorkins is just your average Hogwarts student who develops a crush on an older boy, Ben Solo. When he goes missing his final year of school, she is determined to find out what happened to him. Will a dark curse keep them apart, or bring them closer together?Reylo Monster Week//Day 5: Sea Creatures





	The Great Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! When I first heard about a Reylo Monster Week, this was actually the first story that popped into my head. I feel it worth noting that Rey is 18 by the end of her seventh year so everything here is on the up and up, folks! (I mean as much as tentacle sex can be)

Rey Jorkins twirled her wand in her lithe hand over and over as she crept through the halls of Hogwarts. She wrapped her Slytherin scarf tighter as a chill ran down her spine. She knew she shouldn’t be out this late, but curiosity ran in her blood. Besides, she had heard of another student who had broken some rules, and he wound up working at the Ministry of Magic. Not that the professors encouraged such behavior in this day and age. 

 

She slipped wordlessly down another corridor, ears perking up at the sound of people talking. Her nature compelled her forward, hiding in the shadows as the words became clearer.

 

“I will not make concessions for you again, Benjamin. You need to do better at reigning in your temper.”

 

“Yes,  _ mother _ .”

 

Ben Solo was a Ravenclaw and a year ahead of her. She had always thought he was a bit snobby, but lately he had just gotten more quiet… and sad- she thought it was sadness at least. Rey backed herself into a nearby alcove as Headmistress Organa walked by, but she stepped out into the dim torchlight a little too soon and smacked into Ben. He made a startled “Oof!” sound as she collided with his very broad chest. He had to be the only fifth year that built.

 

“Watch where you’re going, Jorkins! Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He tugged on his robes to straighten them.

 

“S-sorry, Ben,” she stammered, about to run off in the opposite direction when his impossibly large hand grasped her wrist. 

 

“And Rey?” he whispered, his voice nearly conspiratorial. “Don’t tell anyone about what you heard tonight. If you do, I know a few hexes I’d like to try out.”

 

She nodded, feet scurrying beneath to pull her out of Ben’s line of sight and into safety. Her arm was warm where he touched her, but she tried to ignore that.

 

* * *

 

It was her fifth year already and Rey had a lot on her mind. She was on the quidditch team this year and practice had been brutal, not to mention her studies. Finding time to keep on top of everything was nearly dizzying. She was on her way to meet Finn for a study date. Rey didn’t have many friends in her own house, but Finn was a Hufflepuff and the easiest person to be around. When she spent time with him, it was almost like having a family.

 

Surely he would ask her if she had found a date for the Yule Ball yet. He was going with Rose, and Rey was running out of time. An older Gryffindor had asked her, but she wasn’t really interested in him that way. Not that she was interested in anyone that way, or expected anyone else to ask her. Certainly not Ben Solo. She definitely hadn’t been watching him more closely since their encounter in the hall last year, and she surely hadn’t noticed how he’d gotten even taller, or that his hair was a little longer now, or that his muscles had filled out even more. No, she didn’t think about any of that. 

 

And that’s how she bumped directly into the non-object of her thoughts as she rushed to the library to meet Finn. “Jorkins, I think this is becoming a habit.” He smiled- wait, does Ben Solo know how to smile? Apparently so because his big white teeth were gleaming at her now. He bent over to help her pick of the books that she dropped causing some of his dark hair to fall in his face.  _ Do not reach out and touch it _ .

 

“You remembered,” she breathed. It sounded more mystified than intended. 

 

He touched her shoulder, and she tried not to scream. “Of course I remembered. And I appreciate your…  _ discretion _ .”

 

Had his voice gotten deeper since the last time they spoke? It would seem so as suddenly her insides felt like jelly. “No problem.”

 

They both straightened back to standing. He had definitely gotten taller. Then he cocked his head to the side like an owl. “You have a date for the ball yet?”

 

Rey wasn’t sure she had heard him correctly, or why he looked like she was a puzzle he was eager to solve. “Um no, you?”

 

He let loose a little huff of laughter. “Uh, no.” He dragged out the no like it would be ridiculous for him to have a date. Did he even look at himself? “I know it’s probably a long shot, but would you want to go with me?”

 

Rey nearly dropped her books again. “ _ You _ want to go with  _ me _ ?”

 

“You’re right, it’s stupid-”

 

“Ben, I’d love to go.”

 

He smiled again and Rey thought her heart might beat out of her chest. She was 10 minutes late meeting Finn.

 

The Yule Ball went rather well, and Rey had thought she might receive her first kiss at the end of the night. Ben was a surprisingly gifted dancer (she had a suspicion his mother taught him how) and her heart started to race when he held her close. He was just the right height that she could lay her head comfortably on his chest, so she took advantage. It felt like being a part of something; different from how she felt with Finn. During the slow song, they had been swaying together when she pulled her head back to look up at him. He looked dashing in his navy blue dress robes, light gray shirt peeking out from underneath, the epitome of a Ravenclaw gentleman. She was wearing a gold dress, something she was very proud to have purchased with her own money- so what if she earned those galleons from betting on quidditch?

 

His eyes had turned a honey color in the light of the great hall, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he leaned in and kissed her just then. She even closed her eyes in anticipation… but then the song changed and the moment ended and Ben awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. “Want some punch?” he asked her.

 

“Sure,” she had answered, moving to go sit down by Rose who looked amazing in her garnet gown.

 

The rest of the night had passed in easy conversation and a bit more dancing, but she and Ben never got close enough to kiss again. After that, they had hung out a few times. Rey thought they might start dating, but she had been wrong. It was fine as she was too busy for a boyfriend, anyway. At least, that’s what she told herself.

 

* * *

 

Sixth year was going to be the year she asked Ben out on a date. It was silly, the tension between them. Especially since they had taken to writing each other over the summer. His letters had stopped about a month ago, but she figured he was just busy. She loved his looping penmanship- he had the prettiest handwriting of any boy she’d ever known. Rey practically ran off the train, wanting to get her things all settled before seeing Ben at the feast. Maybe she’d pull him into the room of requirement and just kiss him silly. 

 

However, Ben Solo was nowhere to be found. In fact, Headmistress Organa was not even overseeing the feast. She had Professor Skywalker fill in for her, and he had informed them all she’d be back within a week. Something was wrong, and Rey was scared.

 

The rumors started almost immediately, and Rey tried to ignore them all, chastising any of her friends she found taking part in the salacious gossip. The whispers were cruel: some saying he fell to dark magic and ran away, others that he did something awful and was locked up in Azkaban. Rey knew neither of those could be true of Ben. He was much softer than people assumed.

 

She didn’t discover the truth until halfway through her sixth year. Wandering the grounds was a favorite pastime of Rey’s, even if she sometimes disobeyed the rules to do so. As such, when she heard odd splashing sounds from the Great Lake, she proceeded to investigate. An outcropping of rock she hadn’t remembered seeing before was at one end of the lake, and there on the rocks was a creature she also had not seen previously- it looked much like an octopus, but only the bottom half. The top half was a man, and as she got closer, she realized…  _ No it can’t be _ .

 

He was turned with his back to her, his hair longer than last year and scars across the pale skin of his back. She wanted to cry. “Ben?”

 

As he swiveled, his tentacles splashed in the water. “Rey? You shouldn’t be here.” His eyes were the most sad she’d ever seen them, but beyond that he was still beautiful- the same honey brown eyes, dark hair, and porcelain skin with moles dotted throughout. Only now there was black slippery skin that started beneath his belly button and eight long tentacles with suckers on the undersides.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“What do you care? Go back inside to your friends. You shouldn’t have come here.”

 

Hurt, she stood her ground. “Benjamin Solo, you  _ are _ my friend and I thought-” She stopped herself before saying what she really wanted him to be.

 

He hung his head in defeat. “I’m a monster.”

 

She looked him up and down. “No, you’re not.” Moving closer, she sat on the edge of one of the rocks, her feet still firmly on the grass. “You’re still Ben, and I’ve missed you.”

 

He brightened up a little at this. “You have?” He slid off the rock he was on and swam closer to her through the water. She ignored the weird feeling she got as she watched his tentacles undulate beneath the surface. There were so  _ many _ of them.

 

“Of course I have. I had every intention to kiss you first day back, you know. Was going to just pull you into the room of requirement and not let you go.”

 

He had sidled right up to her at this point, his bare chest heaving with emotion. She felt her cheeks warm as it dawned on her that she had never seen him without a shirt before. “You wanted to kiss me?”

 

Feeling bold for a change, Rey answered, “I still do.”

 

Ben’s cheeks flushed, and she could see the color extend to the tips of his ears that poked out from his damp dark hair. “You can see all of me, right? It doesn’t scare you?”

 

“Why should it? You’re exactly the same from the waist up.” She paused, her tone now solemn. “I wish you would tell me what happened.”

 

He nodded and drew closer, reaching out with his hand to touch her cheek. Then he rested his head against hers. He smelled like lake water. “I missed you, too.”

 

Then with his hand on her face and his mouth so close, Rey leaned in and kissed him. His lips were so soft, and she placed a hand on his chest as he moved his from her cheek to the back of her neck, deepening their kiss. They pulled apart all too soon. “There. Was that so bad?” She smiled at him. 

 

“No, that was wonderful.” He proceeded to tell her the whole story of how he had been contacted by a dark wizard who promised to teach him all the things he couldn’t learn at his fancy school. This wizard, Snoke, lured Ben into a trap and gave him an ultimatum- unless he joined him, he would kill his father. 

 

Not wanting harm to come to his family, he left with him but quickly learned just how dark Snoke’s magic was. Ben cast a curse upon the older wizard, but he had protections in place and it rebounded, turning him into this creature. They had tried everything to reverse it, but school had started by then and nothing seemed to work. His mother had him moved to the lake so he could still participate in schoolwork somewhat as they continued to search for a spell to break the curse. 

 

Rey burned with anger that someone would put Ben through this. “And where’s Snoke now?”

 

A humorless laugh escaped Ben. “They went to take him to Azkaban and found him already dead. A muggle robbery… I don’t buy that.”

 

“No? What do you think happened?”

 

“I think my dad killed him.”

 

Rey knew of Ben’s father, Han Solo, the American muggle who had won his mother’s heart. Leia Organa caused quite the stir in the wizarding community when she defied her parents wishes and married him shortly after her time at Hogwarts. Still, facing such criticism only made her stronger, eventually rising to become Headmistress of the school where they now had a much more accepting attitude of muggleborns. She knew their relationship was tenuous, but he must really love his son if what he said was true. Weighing her words, she finally said, “Good.”

 

“Yeah, except he was probably the only person who knows how to undo what he did.”

 

Rey’s face fell. “I’ll help you.”

 

“What? How?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’ll look for something, too. You never know- maybe I’ll be lucky.”

 

He nodded, though it was clear he doubted her. One of his tentacles rose out of the water and slithered around her ankle. She shivered. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m still adapting to this body and sometimes they move before I can think about what I’m doing.”

 

“It’s okay.” She didn’t want to say it to him, but she liked the way the cool, smooth skin felt against her own warm flesh. 

 

* * *

 

They never did find a spell to reverse it, though. Rey spent countless hours in the library, even dropping out of quidditch in order to spend more time trying to help Ben. He had been furious when she told him, rising out of the water like some kind of sea god from the ancient texts. She blushed furiously as heat pooled in her belly at the sight of him like that, all fury and fire, the water beading on his tentacles as he loomed over her. He had taken her heavy breathing for fear and apologized later. Rey waved him off, not wanting to admit what it really was.

 

She finally let the Headmistress know what she had been up to. “I know,” Leia replied, as if nothing was ever a surprise to her.

 

“You do?”

 

“I’m the head of this school, dear. Do you think it would escape me how you’re always running off to the lake? I’m glad Ben has someone else besides me who cares about him. Merlin knows I can’t make it down there nearly enough as I should.”

 

Rey smiled as she left the office, assuming she had approval to keep seeing Ben.

 

* * *

 

It was now her seventh and last year at Hogwarts, and only a few close friends knew why Rey spent so much time at the lake. Finn and Rose had been sworn to secrecy, but she still regretted not making them take the unbreakable vow. Poe had been in the same year as Ben and was now off playing quidditch for the Chudley Cannons.

 

As the school year sped quickly to its inevitable end, and the weather grew warmer, Rey took advantage of the weather by bringing her bathing suit with her to the lake. She would stay in the water with Ben- talking, splashing around, kissing. When she would finally leave, her fingers and toes would be all pruny, but she didn’t care. She loved him.

 

They were peacefully floating through the lake now, Rey fully supported by several of his tentacles. She had gotten more than used to the feel of them by this point and was starting to wish he would venture to touch her in other places. It was no secret what some of the other students her age had been up to, and she felt fully left out. Ben was the only boy she ever loved, and she wanted him to be her first, regardless of how that would look.

 

“I have some good news,” she started.

 

“Oh? What’s that?” He wrapped a tentacle tight around her arm, and she knew there’d be red marks there later. She liked them, though- it was almost like a hickey but different, something only Ben could give her.

 

“Well Chewie is retiring after this school year, so I asked if I could take over as groundskeeper. So I won’t be leaving at all after finishing my NEWTs. I can stay with you all summer… and the best part is, I’ll inherit his cottage so I can be super close to you.”

 

Ben went silent. Suddenly his grip on her arm tightened. “Why would you do that, Rey?”

 

“I thought you’d be happy! I can spend more time with you-”

 

“You are a smart and talented witch, who could be off doing anything! You shouldn’t chain yourself to me- I’m most likely never going to be free from this curse, and then what? I can’t marry you, Rey. We can’t have children. Do you think there’s a future with me?”

 

“I thought you’d want one with me. My mistake.” She wriggled, trying to free herself from his grasp, but he wouldn’t release his hold. “Let me go!”

 

“No.” He used his tentacles to bring her careening into his chest and promptly wrapped his arms around her. “It’s not that I don’t want you. It’s that I don’t deserve you. Why? Why would you want to stay for me?”

 

She started crying into his shoulder, her salty tears mixing with the freshwater droplets on his skin. “Because I love you.”

 

He held her close as he moved them back to the rocks in the shallows where he basically made his home. “I love you, too.” He kissed her soundly, and she relished the taste of the lake on his lips as she did every time they kissed.

 

“Please, Ben,” she pleaded as she untied the straps of her swimsuit. “I want you to touch me.” She revealed her chest to him and he tentatively placed a hand on her, squeezing her delicate flesh. “Not with your hands,” she urged with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

 

“You want me to-” but he stopped talking as she took one of his tentacles in her hand and started to suck on the tip. “Oh. Rey that feels…”

 

He trailed off as he started to explore her body with his other tentacles. One wrapped her breast as he leaned down to take the other into his mouth. She moaned around the part of him in her mouth, and she could feel him shudder, every nerve ending alight. She released him with a slurp and said, “I’ve been wanting this for so long.”

 

“I’ve been... afraid. I never got to do this when I was fully human, so I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“That makes two of us,” she said, running her hands across his broad chest. “I don’t care what parts you have where, Ben. I’m in love with you because of  _ you _ . Please don’t think I’m sacrificing anything to be with you when I would give everything just to be yours.”

 

“Rey, I love you so much. If staying makes you happy, then of course I want you to stay.” He kissed her again, long and sweet, letting his tongue move against hers in a way that had her moaning under his touch. He lifted her out of the water, placing her gently on the rocks as he untied her bottoms. They were completely alone and secluded.

 

He ran a tentacle up her leg as he leaned in to kiss her inner thigh and Rey squealed at the new sensations. He let the tip drag upwards,  _ upwards  _ until he ran it through her folds. When the smooth and slippery skin made contact with her little bundles of nerves, she pitched backwards on the rock, but another tentacle was at her back to catch her. He heaved himself out of the water till he was hovering close enough to kiss her again. “Careful, there.”

 

She took a deep breath. “Sorry, that was just unexpected.”

 

“Good or bad?”

 

“Good.  _ Very  _ good. Don’t stop, please.”

 

He smiled before kissing her again and more of his tentacles came to wrap around her- around her arms, her legs, her breasts. The one at her center continued to stroke her in a lurid fashion while another played at her behind, softly caressing the puckered opening there. Rey idly thought she could be filled by him on every side and it still wouldn’t be enough.

 

The appendage that stroked between her thighs increased the friction, taking her higher and higher until she realized it wasn’t just him that was slippery. Then, he eased it inside of her and she nearly screamed. “Ah, Ben-”

 

“What? Too much?”

 

“No, no...keep going. I want to be full of you.”

 

He pressed further, easing his tentacle into her until he was sure it could go no further. Then he started to thrust, and _oh_ , it was delicious. Rey had never felt like this before, and she was glad he was supporting her at her back as well or she would surely fall from the ripples of pleasure working their way through her body. 

 

As he pleasured her, he would kiss her again, sloppily. Then, the tentacle at her breast seemed to grow,  _ something  _ extended from its underside and Rey eyed it curiously. “What... is.. _this_?” she asked between her shuddered breaths.

 

“Hasn’t happened before; I’m not sure.”

 

She could feel the tight coil in her belly that meant she would lose control soon, but she took his tentacle in her hand and stroked the protrusion. Ben groaned loudly, and she decided she knew exactly what it was. She took him in her mouth and began to suck.

 

“Fuck. Rey… that feels so good.”

 

His thrusts became faster and more erratic as she sucked on his tentacle and Rey felt herself going over the edge. She fell apart around him as he continued thrusting through her spasms, filling her in every hole. Rey bobbed her head on the length in her mouth and gave one last hard suck as something hot came out and seeped down her throat. It was spicy, not unpleasant, and she swallowed it all.

 

He withdrew from her mouth, but pulled her closer into his arms as the tentacle inside her continued to thrust, bringing her to the precipice again until she was pulsing around him a second time, the rest of her boneless in his embrace. She had never been so sated. “Ben,” she whispered. “That was amazing.”

 

“I know… I didn’t know I could do that.”

 

“I don’t think I can walk again.” She giggled, lighter than she’d been in awhile. 

 

He held her in the shallows until she felt strong enough to dress herself and go back to the castle. Soon she’d be living nearby and they could do that all the time. The curse might never be broken, and they would both lament not being able to fall asleep next to each other every night, but as long as they were together, the rest didn’t seem so bad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to reylocalligraphy and her amazing fic [Unwritten Oaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610749/chapters/36245412), which is so good I now can’t see Rey as anything but Slytherin! Ben as a Ravenclaw has always been my HC, but Rey was a wildcard for me until her fic. If you haven’t read it, you should definitely check it out!


End file.
